


Winter Anomaly

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away there was a world ruled by an all knowing natural entity whose dark reach could only get him so far. An even more dangerous dark force squashed him, taking over his dominions, creating a super being whose existence doomed the entire galaxy ... There's no need to retell that story so instead I will give my take on it. I, the dark chosen one's aunt, Sansa, proud member of House Stark ...





	Winter Anomaly

The legacy of the battle between fire and ice ended in ruins. Bran is our leader now. At least that is what they want you to believe. Let me leave this clear for you. **_They_** are the children of the forest and they are biggest cunts that ever walked on the face of this planet. But even they could not foresee that a chosen one would have been born to one of our own. Our own being none other than Arya of House Stark.

Bran foresaw what was in store for the little mite too late. Scratch that. The consciousness that inhabited Bran’s body found out about the danger that child posed to all mankind too late. Before **_it_** could act, the chosen one’s father intervened, raping Bran’s mind in the same way he had taken over the minds of millions.

Poor Bran. I often wonder what passed through **_it’s_** head as it was being ripped apart by the more sinister and superior force of Darth Plagueis.

Whatever you may think of the Sith, they are far more inventive when it comes to bending their victim’s will. Say what you want about the children of the forest. Portray them as victims and decry your own race for the crimes our ancestors committed against them. They were insidious little shits whose antics led us to where we are now …

(Sigh)

My mother always said that it would be easier if I didn’t over think things too much. “All I ever wanted was to be Queen.” I told her. And I got my wish, but I didn’t think that I would have to battle an evil intergalactic empire to keep the thousands that are still left in this planet safe.

…

You might be wondering where Arya’s son fits in all of this. He is the key to everything. If ever there was a time for the prophecy of Azhor Ahai to be fulfilled, now is the time. I couldn’t let Bran or Sidious to get control of him so I sent him away where he’d be away from their reach but destiny has a way of catching up with you.

After the clone wars began, news arrived from our forced allies, the republic, of their “hero with no fear”. I knew him at once. Anakin Skywalker. A rose by another name is still called a rose. And a wolf, cloaked in sheep’s clothing, is still a wolf.

Before the Jedi were destroyed, I revealed the truth to his former master. His master gave me a sheepish grin then turned serious again. “Anakin already knew. Before Shmi Skywalker died, she told Anakin everything. Anakin never spoke of this to anyone except me and a handful of others when we went on a mission to Mortis. The Son, that’s what the Force’s priest’s son called himself, showed Anakin things.”

“What things?” I asked.

“I am not sure.” Obi Wan responded. “Anakin is very secretive. I don’t think he even told Ashoka. The only thing I do know is that in the visions he showed him, Anakin saw the face of his true mother.”

“Why hasn’t he said anything?” I demanded. “Arya has been demanding to meet with him since Bran was removed from the Iron Throne.” It wasn’t a pretty sight. My uncle once again attempted to seize power, aided by sweet Robin and the knights of the Vale, but I stopped him before he made a bigger arse of himself. The only nature choice was me. As Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I took my duties seriously. One of them had to do with protecting my family. Chosen one or not, Anakin Skywalker was a Stark, and he deserved to know the truth. But since the truth was already spoiled to him and it appeared to have very little effect on him, I wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“Anakin didn’t want to believe Shmi’s words. Anakin told us that his mother’s revelation was the result of a delirium but we both knew he didn’t believe that. Anakin is many thing but a fool, he certainly isn’t. The Son’s visions forced him to accept the truth.”

“Jon didn’t want to admit that he was Aegon Targaryen. He made a compromise with the lords of Westeros for the good of the realm. Arya didn’t want to compromise either but she did it anyway because it was the right thing to do.” I gave a sarcastic laugh then carried on, “I am sick and tired of making excuses. Enough time has passed, my family has made more than enough sacrifices. Each time, it takes a little piece of our humanity. We need to cut this cycle of lies.”

“I can’t promise that Anakin will welcome his mother with open arms.” Obi Wan told me. I expected no less. I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago.

… The time of his arrival was near. That’s all Arya cared about. I had never seen her so nervous. Her son had grown to be a warrior, tall and handsome, like the knights in the songs I loved to hear from old Nan when I was a little girl. He was everything she dreamed of in a son, and yet, seeing his cold gaze on her when he entered the great hall, weakened her resolve.

“He is not my son.” She told me after he left. I asked her what he said after I left them alone. She didn’t want to tell me and I didn’t press her.

Looking back, I should have poisoned the lemon cakes I offered him. It would have saved the galaxy a lot of problems.

His story is a story everyone knows all too well. There is no use for me in retelling it so I won't. I leave this journal behind so that future generations hasten to act against evil. In the absence of light, darkness will prevail. Don't let the dark side fooled you like it fooled my brother. It will mix lies with truths so that you fall right into its cold embrace. In your confusion, you will mistake that coldness for warmth because it will strip you of your memories, turning you into its vessel ...

Darth Vader fulfilled the prophecy of the Jedi at the expense of trillions. How many more lives will be lost before we ignore the treacherous voices of our 'gifted' puppeteers?

Arya joined the rebellion at the same time that my grand-nephew did. We were both taken aback by how much he resembled his father. "But there is nothing of him in the boy." She agreed with me. Luke was more like his mother in spirit whereas his sister, although she had followed her profession, was rebellious like her father.

I could see trouble brewing over the horizon with that one but as usual, seldom does the wheel of fate turns in our favor. When all was said and done, the rebels' celebration was cut short by the New Republic's failure to establish a functioning government that gave its citizen a much needed sense of security and prosperity that it promised. The First Order rose from the ashes of a disgraced empire to establish a new order of destruction, worse than the one caused by its predecessors.

Arya never forgave her granddaughter for keeping the truth from Ben and I never forgave her for marrying that scoundrel ...

The two of us could hardly be in the same room without throwing barbs at one another. Arya for her part was more of the deadly silent part. She did not care what Han did as long as he was faithful to Leia. The day she found that he chose to turn his back on her, she nearly put him on her hit list. Thank gods (for him) that Luke was there to stop her.

Luke ... That name has become the bane of my existence. Arya remains loyal to our family. She has never stopped looking for him, nor protecting his legacy. Whatever faults he has (and he has many), she will continue to protect what remains of his fledgling order.

I admire my sister. She's the strongest person I know but not even her skills are enough to defeat the First Order.

The Starks, the Skywalker, these two names have become synonymous with tragedy. Songs written about us speak of our glory, but these are quickly fading. To many in the outer rim we have become nothing more than legends. If by some miracle, our good name is restored, I hope that this journal contributes to that ... The North of Westeros is not the only place that is cold. The universe is colder. It is a cosmic void filled with wonders but also populated by many unnamed horrors.

In our arrogance, we, those who had been touched by magic, thought we had seen it all. We were wrong. There is a place between the places where the souls of our ancestors that are long gone inhabit. Some of them watch over us, others simply watch us, finding amusement in our misery.

I am visited by both. They come to me with riddles and jests hoping to get a reaction from me. My response is always the same: I ignore them. This infuriates them. They end up screaming and I continue ignoring them. What can they do? I dare them. Drown me? Hurt me in worse ways that I have already been hurt?   
The dead don't bother me as much as the living. It's the living with their obsession of the dead, where the true danger lies. Death itself is pointless to fight against ...

If this is truly the end, I want House Stark to be remembered for its noble deeds. Let our victories be known, our noble warriors and the sacrifices they did for this galaxy be remembered and celebrated.

This is Sansa Stark, last Queen of Winterfell, lady of the Terrin planet, proud member of House Stark


End file.
